Actions & Consequences
by Enigmatronne
Summary: "The consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed." Albus Dumbledore. A story of the Marauders' final years at Hogwarts and how their actions shaped their futures. JP/LE RL/SB.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first fan fiction, so I'm very nervous but feel free to criticise my writing style, grammar, spelling; I really want to improve as much as I can so be as harsh as you like. The main thing I'm trying to do is keep the characterisation as close to the actual characters as I can and trying my hardest to comply with canon (apart from one obvious alteration I'm sure you will realise).**

**The story begins with the infamous scene known by many as "Snape's Worst Memory" from Ootp; in this prologue, however, it is retold four times by the points of view of James, Lily, Remus & Sirius and is the moment from which the rest of the story will unfold. I was always just curious as to what was going through all their minds during that particular scene and why they acted like they did, and more importantly how they became to be their future selves; this is my take on it. I hope you like it!**

**Warnings: *Insert bright flashing lights and sirens here* Ahem, this story will contain both Het (MxF) and Slash (MxM) romantic pairings, so if you have a problem with either it may not be for you. I will try to keep bad language to a minimum but there will be some infrequent swearing, if you don't like it just avoid Sirius' P.o.v. (for some reason he can't seem to mind his language). I can't say yet whether the story will contain much smut if any, but scenes of a sexual nature will be kept mild and classy, there will be nothing too explicit.**

**Disclaimer: The books, characters, scenes, settings, entire world of Harry Potter all belong to the beautiful, wonderful, marvellous, fantabulous J. K. Rowling. If it wasn't for her none of this wonderful literary world would exist and we wouldn't all be secretly hoping every year that this is the year we receive our Hogwarts letters. I'm sure mine just got lost in the post…**

**On with the story!**

"_**When Anger Rises, Think Of The Consequences." ~ Confuncius**_

**James**

"Five more minutes!" Flitwick shouted as he trotted past James' desk.

'_Thank Merlin!' _Thought James pulling his parchment towards him to reread what he had written for what seemed the hundredth time. He had finished the exam paper at least twenty minutes ago and had resorted to correcting even the tiniest imperfections in his exam. Patience was not one of the many virtues of James Potter. So he thought, even though he knew it was an 'O', he may as well make it an 'O' with perfect spelling and punctuation. He fought the urge to laugh as he looked over question ten again; it had been so tempting to write a joke answer, he thought as he leaned back with a pleasurable yawn, but he knew it would be too suspicious. Still, Moony and Padfoot would get a laugh out of it; speaking of which…

With a quick glance at Flitwick James swivelled round in his chair and grinned at the boy four seats behind himself. Padfoot was lounging in his chair, leaning it back carelessly on two legs; he caught James' eye and gave him a thumbs up, Sirius, like him, probably finished ages ago. His hair was falling in his eyes with an easy elegance that James' own hair would never achieve (No matter how much Sleakeazy's might claim it!) and he had a strong desire to hex the legs off his friend's chair in his envy, though he didn't think Flitwick would appreciate that during an exam.

He turned back round in his chair, but as he did he caught sight of the sunlight streaming through the high windows and creating the most beautiful tones of copper and gold he had ever seen as the rays wove themselves in the familiar dark red hair of the object of his affections, Lily Evans. She was making little adjustments to her paper, he small hands moving her quill delicately, there was a little crease in her brow and he stared as it smoothed out as she corrected an answer. He quickly looked forward again guiltily, afraid he might be caught.

Unable to cope with the impending boredom of the last two minutes he began fidgeting with a scrap bit of parchment, he began to doodle a snitch and vaguely remembered the one in his pocket that he'd nicked from the Quidditch stores, he knew if Kingsley caught him he'd kill him, as strict as he was, but he'd nicked it nonetheless. Consequences weren't something he thought about often. He continued doodling mindlessly and before he knew it he realised he had drawn the initials of Lily Evans; he blinked down at the big bold letters of 'L.E.' and noted with embarrassment that he was behaving like one of Padfoot's fan club members and as Flitwick signalled the end of the exam he hastily scribbled out the offending letters.

As the papers zoomed off towards the front of the hall, knocking little Flitwick back off his feet, he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and waited for Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail to join him, he was itching to get outside into the fresh air. The Marauders made their way out of the hall towards the grounds and sure enough the first question from Padfoot's mouth was…

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" He enquired with an innocent voice but a knowing grin that gave away an ulterior motive to the question.

"Loved it," said Moony briskly. "_Give five signs that identify the werewolf_. Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" Asked James with mock concern and a smile.

"Think I did," said Moony with the perfect amount of seriousness, they joined the eager crowd thronging around the front doors. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin." Sirius barked out his familiar genuine laugh at this and James guffawed heartily. He was glad Padfoot seemed to have cheered up since this morning; he'd felt anxious ever since he'd seen the letter delivered with the familiar Black family emblem on the envelope during breakfast, never a good sign. Remus had seen it too of course and they had exchanged a look that they both understood: Sirius was going to be susceptible to mood swings all day, they'd have to try their best to keep him relaxed; they didn't want a repeat of the greenhouse incident, poor young Professor Sprout had been distraught! He now glanced towards Moony and smiled as they shared a look of mutual relief that there would be no chlorophyll-shed this time.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," Wormtail squeaked anxiously breaking through James' thoughts, "but I couldn't think what else -"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently, he'd regret his harsh words later but honestly Peter could be irritatingly oblivious sometimes. "You run around with a werewolf once a month -"

"Keep your voice down," implored Moony desperately and James spared him an apologetic smile, poor Moony still worried incessantly about others finding out and James knew he should've been more discreet for his friend. They strode purposefully down the lawn towards their favourite spot under the beech tree by the lake.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," he heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the stolen Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," James said with as much of a casual air as he could muster. He started playing with it, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent, he knew and he noted with glee that Wormtail was watching him with awe, wondering if it would impress a certain redhead as well.

With that thought in mind James cast his eyes around the grounds scanning for the familiar shock of colour and sure enough he spotted her by the lake with the other fifth year girls. She had taken off her shoes and socks and was dipping her feet in the sparkling water to cool off, her face tilted upwards towards the sky, eyes shut and a relaxed smile playing across her lips. She was beautiful. He ruffled his hair nervously, what was it about her that had such an effect on him?

"Put that away, will you," said Padfoot finally cutting into James thoughts, as he unconsciously caught the snitch again and Wormtail let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." He added harshly. Perhaps is mood had not improved after all.

"If it bothers you." Agreed James not wanting to rile Sirius today, he vaguely wondered what that letter had been about.

"I'm bored" said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon." James head snapped back from staring at Lily Evans to send a look of warning at Sirius who avoided his eyes guiltily, he never thought before he spoke.

"You might," said Moony darkly from behind his book, Sirius looked frustrated at himself and he picked angrily at blades of grass. "We've still got Transfiguration," Continued Moony, "If you're bored you could test me. Here…" and he held out his book towards Padfoot, but again Sirius bad mood overrode his brain.

"I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." He snorted arrogantly. Hurt flashed across Moony's expressive eyes and James opened his mouth to reprimand Sirius and offer to test Moony himself but something distracted him. Lily's head turned towards them and with a sort of incomprehensible hope James thought she might be looking at him, but he realised, with a pang, she was in fact looking past him. He followed the direction of her eyes and discovered, with a strange feeling of undeniable jealousy, that she was looking at Snape. _Snivellus _he corrected himself angrily.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "_Snivellus_." He almost growled.

Snivellus stood from his seat near the bushes stowing the OWL paper in his bag and as he left the shadows set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up in perfect unison.

'All right Snivellus?' said James loudly, a grin had already split across his face.

Snape's reaction was comical, he dropped his bag with panicked speed and he plunged his hand inside his robes, but his wand was already twelve feet into the air before he could even aim as James shouted, '_Expelliarmus!_' and it landed with a satisfying little thud on the grass behind him. Sirius barked a laugh.

'_Impedimenta!_' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Suddenly they had an audience. Some students had got to their feet and were edging nearer looking entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground and the duo wasted no time advancing on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at Lily, still by the lake, as he went.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" asked James sarcastically.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius grinning. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

"You - wait," Snape panted, trying to get up, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!" And James felt briefly that Snape really meant something by his words.

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a scream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened. James noted the dangerous nature of some of the curses with slight shock.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify!_"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; and James smiled with satisfaction as froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!" Her voice cut through him. So finally he had gotten her attention. James swivelled as quick as he could and one hand flew nervously to his hair.

"All right, Evans?" He asked changing the tone of his voice to sound more pleasant, deeper, mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at him with such anger, her green eyes alight. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, with mock thought, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" He quipped. He heard the surrounding students laugh including Padfoot and Wormtail, but noted neither Moony or Lily joined in.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." James burned and before he could stop himself the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "I will if you go out with me, Evans," he bargained. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." And for a moment he thought she might say yes-

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," She shattered his fantasy without hesitation.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius impatiently turning back to Snape. "OI!" He shouted with shock.

But it was too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and James felt a sharp pain on his cheek as it was cut. He whirled about and a second later had Snape hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. Could this get any better? Many people in the crowd cheered; James and Sirius roared with laughter. What was Snape thinking? Surely Lily must find this funny too, but as James glanced at her she looked just as furious as ever and demanded "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. Too many times had they been on the wrong end of that particular wand. Merlin she looked furious.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. In awe by how fierce she looked in her anger.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, knowing his fun was over he turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" James eyes widened in shock and he looked to Lily who wore a similar expression, hurt flashed across her eyes before she blinked it away and replaced it with fresh anger.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." James wanted to feel glee at her comment, that she was finally seeing the real side of Snivellus but he was still reeling from the word he had used, _'Mudblood'_, he felt sick with anger.

"Apologise to Evans!" He roared at the greasy Slytherin, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is." James could not believe what she was saying, he had none of the beliefs Snape had about blood status!

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!" He couldn't even bring himself to say it. But Lily hadn't finished.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." James couldn't believe it, was that all she saw him as? Before he could protest she turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" He shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying to feign nonchalance.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius unhelpfully.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -"

He flicked his wand and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

He cast a look around as people cheered but caught sight of Remus, who was still sitting but had finally looked up from his Transfiguration text and met James eyes. He looked disappointed and James sighed.

"You know, you're pathetic," He directed at Snape, "You're not even worth my time." And with that he dropped Snape on the ground once more to the discontent groans of the audience and began to stride towards the castle, the others following him, Padfoot and Wormtail protesting his decision and Moony silent.

**Lily**

Lily lazily moved her toes around in to cool water of the lake, letting herself relax after her Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, it had gone well but she was relieved it was over. She noted vaguely in the back of her mind that they still had Tranfiguration in a couple of days and they weren't out of the woods quite yet but Alice had persuaded her to come outside with the rest of the girls and at least enjoy the sunlight for a little while before they shut themselves in the library for another two days. Alice leaned close to her and murmured quietly, "He's looking over again." Lily knew who she was talking about, Potter, who else? " I swear he's obsessed." Giggled her friend. She smiled wryly towards the sky and leaned further back letting the sun play across her face before she felt something crumple in her pocket; that's right she remembered, she had received a letter from home this morning, from her parents, but yet again no reply from Tuney. She hadn't received one letter from her all year, not even a birthday card…Apparently she had a new boyfriend, Victor or Vernon or something or other…? Her mother had told her, but Petunia wouldn't reply to anything so she didn't know much about him or anything else in her sister's life at all. They used to tell each other everything, now she didn't even know the name of her sister's boyfriend. It wasn't the first time that Lily wondered whether she should've just ignored her Hogwarts letter and magic and gone to muggle school with Tuney. But how could she possibly have given up such a big part of herself…? Such a wonderful gift…

She yearned to talk about it to someone and wondered who it would be best to confide in, Alice was very sympathetic but had never really understood Lily's problems with her sister. Perhaps Remus would be a better option? He was considerate and always gave well thought out advice. She yearned to talk to Severus about it, he knew Petunia first hand, but lately they hadn't been very close, he'd begun to hang out with a few Slytherins she knew had a bad reputation and would not be welcoming to her type and so their time spent together had become awkward and strained and it was as though they had never been friends at all.

When had that happened? She wondered. They had been so close as children, was it her own doing? Had she cast him out herself?

She absently looked over her shoulder and saw him sitting near some bushes still poring over the exam paper. She smiled fondly; it was so like him, he always worked so hard to succeed. However, unbeknownst to her a certain pair of bespectacled hazel eyes had followed the path of her own. Before she knew it Severus had stood and so had Potter and Black and she watched with a thrill of anger and horror as the scene unfolded in front of her. Severus' wand went flying into the air and suddenly he was on the ground. Students began to gather around the three of them and Lily became unfrozen from her spot when she saw Potter glance at her as he taunted her friend. Furiously she stood and stormed over to them just as Potter shouted "_Scourgify!"_

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus' mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!" She shouted in fury, she got Potter's attention immediately as he swivelled around to greet her, his hand infuriatingly ruffling his hair causing her to grind her teeth. Black acknowledged her as a nuisance, rolling his eyes at her interruption he looked towards Potter waiting for him to make the next move.

"All right, Evans?" Potter asked, his voice slick and arrogant.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated coldly. She felt nothing but pure loathing for him. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said Potter with mock thought, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" He quipped. He smiled as many of the surrounding students laughed. Lily took a moment to glare at them, gladly noting Remus had not joined in, but frustrated he was doing nothing to stop this.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly, narrowing her eyes. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." She felt a vicious satisfaction as he winced at her words.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," he retaliated. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." And for a sick moment it looked like he actually believed she'd agree, why did so many girls like him? He had to be the most arrogant, conceited-

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," She whipped back at him.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Black using that ridiculous nickname, he turned back to Severus. "OI!" He shouted with shock.

But it was too late; Severus had directed his wand straight at Potter; there was a flash of light a deep gash appeared on Potter's cheek, splattering his robes with blood. Lily blinked in shock, Severus could have really hurt him, that was too dangerous, even for Potter.

But a second later Potter had whirled about and a second later had Severus hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. Lily felt her mask of fury almost crack at the sight but used all her self-control to stay composed hoping as the crowd cheered that no one had noticed, "Let him down!" She demanded.

"Certainly," said Potter and Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Black said, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and Severus kneeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now and felt a powerful satisfaction when Potter and Black eyed it warily; she knew she had won.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Potter earnestly. He wouldn't dare.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

Potter sighed deeply and he turned to Severus and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Lily blinked in shock, not believing her ears, had he-? No one had ever- Quickly she covered her shock with a new wave of anger, anger fuelled by hurt she had never felt towards Severus before. He had betrayed her.

"Fine," she said coolly, using all her strength to control her voice and prevent it from shaking. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologise to Evans!" Potter roared his wand pointed threateningly at Severus. Lily was shocked at the passion in his voice, how angry Potter really was but she was more furious than anyone.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on Potter. "You're as bad as he is." Potter looked like he could not believe what she was saying, he was oblivious.

"What?" he yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!" But Lily had cracked, and she didn't even think about her response.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She felt a strange pang as she saw genuine hurt pass over his face but quickly ignored it and before he could protest she turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" She heard him shout after her, "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back. Tears had already begun to roll down her cheeks. Whatever was left of hers and Severus' friendship was now destroyed.

**Remus**

"Five more minutes!" Flitwick shouted from somewhere in the distance.

Remus wasn't really paying attention. He had finished the exam a little while ago in easy time and had to admit this particular paper had been a doddle. He had managed to breeze through it with an ease to rival James or Sirius and was now checking through his answers. Defence was probably his best subject and although he'd never boast about it Remus often found himself top of the year in the subject. The Marauders would always joke that he had an unfair natural advantage due to his "furry little problem" as James liked to put it. He smiled at the thought of Prongs and Padfoot's reaction to question ten, he was sure he'd heard Padfoot's distinctive snicker fifteen minutes into the exam. He'd bet five galleons that was why.

He scratched his chin with the end of his quill as he deliberated his answer on grindylows. He hoped poor Peter would remember the facts he'd taught him last night before Prongs had roped the smaller boy into a game of exploding snap. Wormtail really had tried hard to let Remus teach him but he had never been able to say no to Prongs; there was seldom a soul who could! Except perhaps Lily Evans, she had never given him a '_Yes',_ although poor James seemed in denial of this fact. He glimpsed James right now, swivelling in his chair to give Padfoot a grin and sure enough sparing Lily and adoring look on the way back, entranced by her vibrant shock of hair in the light. Remus followed his gaze; Lily was quite lovely, no one could disagree with that. But more importantly, when she wasn't hexing her stalker, James Potter, to next Tuesday and back she was intelligent, kind, funny and compassionate, a rare side to Lily that Remus had the fortune to see. He thought it strange he didn't see her the same way James did to be honest, but could never view her as anything other than a close friend. He sighed to himself as he wished she would give Prongs a chance, but James did himself no favours. His nervousness around the fiery witch led him to put on an air of overconfident arrogance which he couldn't seem to shake and yet was unable to fathom why the girl didn't find him irresistible. Remus knew better, he knew of James real nature, his insecurities, his unyielding loyalty, his bravery and believe it or not his deep compassion for those he cared about. No, he didn't share this with everyone, but to his friends, well, he was the best friend one could have. He had a maturity he wasn't even aware of yet, but Remus had faith it would shine through one day.

Finally Remus turned away from Lily and glanced around the hall and found himself caught in someone's silver gaze; three rows to the left of himself, Sirius looked at him, his eyes widening slightly before he winked roguishly and gave Remus his signature lopsided grin. Remus smiled back, noting Padfoot's admirer was watching the exchange with envy; everyone wished they could be on the receiving end of Sirius Orion Blacks gaze, but the dark haired boy seldom had time for anyone other than the Marauders. Suddenly Sirius huffed a quiet laugh and tapped his chin at Remus who in turn arched his eyebrow in question, cocking his head in confusion. Sirius laughed again and tapped his chin nodding at Remus. Remus caught on and rubbed his chin, finding ink on his fingers, he really should stop using his quill as a scratching device. He looked back at Sirius who gave him a thumbs up of approval before facing the front once again. Remus took this time to really study his friend. It wasn't the first time the young werewolf had noticed just how handsome Padfoot was. He leaned his chair back on two legs with ultimate ease. His hair was falling into his eyes with a casual elegance that only a Black could achieve; the one good thing Sirius had ever gotten from his family were his genetics, apart from perhaps the insanity part. He definitely had the mood swings of a Black.

'_That's right,'_ thought Remus, remembering the sight of the letter dropped at their breakfast table this morning, Padfoot had received a letter from his family, something that was rarely a good sign in terms of Sirius' mood. With relief Remus noted the handsome teen seemed like his usual happy self despite this event but decided to keep a cautious eye on him for the rest of the day, just in case…He wished Sirius would just talk to him about it, he didn't like to think of him worrying about things on his own.

Finally Professor Flitwick signalled the end of the exam and the papers were summoned to the front of the hall knocking the small Professor off his feet. Remus watched concerned as a couple of students helped him up and they were finally dismissed. Remus neatly packed his things away and joined the others as they made their way out of the hall to join the eager crowd of students that would surely be thronging around the front doors, itching to get outside into the sunlight.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Asked Sirius innocently, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Loved it," replied Remus briskly. "_Give five signs that identify the werewolf_. Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" Asked Prongs with mock concern and a smile.

"Think I did," said Remus with mock seriousness, "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin." Remus smiled as Sirius barked out his familiar warm laugh at this and James guffawed heartily. Padfoot definitely seemed to have cheered up since this morning; and it seemed James shared this thought as they exchanged a look of mutual relief.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," Wormtail squeaked anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James with unnecessary harshness, Remus understood his impatience with Peter sometimes, but he didn't approve of that attitude; yes, Pete was a bit slow sometimes, but he was always very encouraging and supportive of the other three, and he was undoubtedly loyal, all of them were- "You run around with a werewolf once a month -"

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus with instinctive panic and James spared him an apologetic smile, Remus quickly glanced around making sure no one had heard before relaxing once again. The group strode purposefully down the lawn towards their favourite spot under the beech tree by the lake.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," he heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least." Remus didn't doubt this either.

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the stolen Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Remus suspiciously, he had an inkling of where James had indeed gotten the little gold trinket and his Prefect senses did not approve…

"Nicked it," James said with as much of a casual air as he could muster. He started playing with it, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail was watching him with awe, clapping his impressive catches. Remus rolled his eyes and endeavoured to ignore him, instead taking out his Transfiguration text to study for the final examination in two days time. Out of the corner of his eye he noted Sirius looking bored and James casting frequent glances at the fifth year girls, including Lily, down by the lake.

"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally as James made a particularly fine catch causing Pete to cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." He added harshly. Remus sent him a glare. Too harsh. Perhaps his mood had not improved after all.

"If it bothers you." Replied James agreeably, obviously thinking the same as Remus.

"I'm bored" said Sirius, as though trying to excuse his mood. "Wish it was full moon." Remus froze at the insensitive comment and willed himself to stay calm. Sirius wasn't usually like this, it was a one off.

"You might," he said, unable to contain his retort, feeling instantly bad about it as Sirius looked frustrated at himself and he picked angrily at blades of grass. "We've still got Transfiguration," Remus continued, "If you're bored you could test me. Here…" and he held out his book towards Padfoot, but again Sirius bad mood answered.

"I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." He snorted honestly. Remus knew he must've looked hurt but covered it quickly as he reminded himself how kind Sirius had been just the night before; as Wormtail had given up any thought of studying in favour of playing exploding snap with James, Sirius had stayed up late into the night helping Remus study despite the knowledge that they were already well prepared for the exam. But Remus had been nervous, and Sirius had patiently calmed him with reassuring words that Remus would ace the exam no problem. That was the real Padfoot. Suddenly, however, James voice cut into his thoughts.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "_Snivellus_." He almost growled.

Severus stood from his seat near the bushes stowing the OWL paper in his bag and as he left the shadows set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up in perfect unison. Remus body froze and he glued his eyes to the pages of his book, pretending what was about to happen wasn't happening at all. He tried to focus on Vivrum's theory of transformation but again James voice distracted him.

"All right Snivellus?" said James loudly, it was a cold imitation of friendliness.

Snape's reacted quickly dropping his bag with panicked speed and plunging his hand inside his robes but his wand was already twelve feet into the air before he could even aim as James shouted, '_Expelliarmus!_' and it landed with a little thud on the grass behind him. Sirius barked his laugh.

'_Impedimenta!_' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Suddenly they had an crowd. Some students had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer looking entertained, some anxious.

Snape lay panting on the ground and the duo wasted no time advancing on him, wands raised.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" asked James sarcastically.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

"You - wait," Snape panted with pure loathing, "you - wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a scream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened. Remus eyebrows shot up at the sound of some of the curses, seriously dark spells.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify!_"

Remus squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he heard the awful frothing gagging sound as Snape choked -

"Leave him ALONE!" Came Lily's voice all of a sudden. Thank Merlin someone had intervened.

"All right, Evans?" James asked his voice suddenly affected.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, with mock thought, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" He quipped. Remus felt a pang as the students laughed and Sirius threw his head back, joining in, but with a cold imitation of his usual laugh. Neither Remus nor Lily laughed along with them.

"You think you're funny," Lily said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." James fliched and stupidly retorted, "I will if you go out with me, Evans," he bargained. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." What an idiot.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Good comeback Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius impatiently turning back to Snape. "OI!" He shouted but not soon enough; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and suddenly there was gash on James' cheek and blood splattered his robes and the grass, Remus was suddenly scared, Snape had actually tried to seriously hurt James, he would have, with better aim. But then James was whirling about and a second later he had Snape hanging upside-down in the air by an invisible rope on his ankle, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. Many people in the crowd cheered; James and Sirius roared with laughter, callous cold laughter. Even Lily's mask of pure fury seemed to twitch at this but thankfully she quickly composed herself once again looking as furious as ever "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. Obviously remembering the many times they had been on the wrong end of that particular wand.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. In awe by how fierce she looked in her anger.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, knowing his fun was over he turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Remus eyes widened in shock, Severus was supposed to be Lily's friend, how did she deserve that? He looked to Lily who wore a similar expression, hurt flashed across her eyes before she blinked it away and replaced it with fresh anger.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologise to Evans!" Roared James with real, deep anger, his wand pointed threateningly at Snape.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologise," Lily shouted incredulously, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is." James looked disbelieving.

"What?" He yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!" But Lily seemed to have cracked and broke into a built up rant.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Before he could protest she turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" He shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!" Lily ignored him as she headed towards the castle.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying to feign nonchalance and failing, hurt and confusion clear in his eyes.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius, unhelpfully but truthfully. He had no tact.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -"

He flicked his wand and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

He cast a look around as people cheered but Remus had looked up finally and he caught his eyes and couldn't hide the disappointment in them. James face softened and he sighed. "You know, you're pathetic," He directed at Snape, "You're not even worth my time." And with that he dropped Snape on the ground once more to the discontent groans of the audience and began to stride towards the castle, the others following him, Sirius and Peter protesting his decision. Remus stayed silent, relieved and grateful James had stopped. The same thought ran though his head, Remus could have very easily ended up in Snape's position and he could not stand the thought, the idea that he wouldn't have these three friends at his side, supporting him. And this was the exact thought that constantly stopped him from joining in their bullying of Severus but also from preventing it. He'd cut them as much slack as he needed to, because he refused to lose them, for anything.

**Sirius**

"Five more minutes!" Flitwick called as he walked down the aisle.

Sirius had finished half an hour ago and had leaned his chair back on two legs with well practiced ease. That exam was a piece of cake, just like the others. He hoped Moony had calmed down about it, he'd been stressing all night. Sirius smiled at the thought, Moony was the best at Defence in the year, he was the last person who had to worry. But Sirius knew it went deeper than that. Remus had some sort of complex, like if he didn't achieve the best he's let down Dumbledore and his parents, Moony was like that, always thinking of others rather than himself. He almost laughed thinking about question ten, Moony would find it hilarious. Sirius had even written a bit extra in his answer about the prejudices against werewolves in modern society, Moony would be proud of his extra input he was sure. He looked over at the boy now; the bright sunlight of the day was streaming through the high windows of the hall creating the most beautiful mixture of copper, gold and chestnut and it seemed to encapsulate Remus in an unearthly glow, reflecting in his hair and glinting off his amber eyes as the scanned his exam paper thoughtfully. Sirius' Remus watching activities however were interrupted when he glimpsed movement from his partner in crime James Potter. Prongs swivelled in his chair and gave Sirius a confident grin, Sirius couldn't help but grin back, giving a thumbs up. _'Just one more left!' _He thought with glee. Prongs seemed pleased with his response and made to turn back to the front before being distracted by the sight of Lily Evans. Sirius sighed, he didn't get it. What was so great about Evans? She had a right stick up her arse; why Prongs would want someone as boring and serious as her he had no idea. Yeah, she was intelligent, he supposed but so was Moony and he still managed to be a laugh and pull the most brilliant pranks ever despite being a bloody prefect and doing his homework two weeks in advance. Evans was constantly pmsing. At least Moony had a bloody good reason for his monthly mood swings, girls had nothing to complain about in comparison.

Sirius turned back to look at Remus and found to his surprise that the boy was looking in the same direction as James, a thoughtful look on his face as he too watched Lily Evans. Sirius felt a strange pang in his stomach and felt with stronger resolve that Lily Evans was a no good know-it-all busybody and should stay out of the Marauder's lives. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Remus sigh, why was he sighing while looking at Evans? Maybe Prongs Evans obsession was contagious, he'd have a thorough shower that night to make sure he had no James germs.

Finally Remus turned away from Evans and suddenly Sirius found he had been caught staring, he cover his shock with his usual charm winking roguishly and giving Moony a grin. Remus smiled back warmly, that slightly crooked smile that was full of natural charm and kindness, Sirius loved that smile. He suddenly saw something on Remus' chin, a blot of ink, probably because he had been using his quill to scratch his chin, it was such a Remusy habit thought Sirius and he huffed a quiet laugh and tapped his chin at Remus who in turn arched his eyebrow in question, cocking his head in much too much of a doggy fashion. Sirius laughed again and tapped his chin nodding at Remus. Finally the boy caught on and rubbed his chin with a look of realisation as he saw ink on his fingers. He looked back at Sirius gratefully, who gave him a thumbs up of approval before he faced the front once again.

Finally Flitwick signalled the end of the exam and the papers zoomed to the front of the hall knocking Flitwick off his feet. Sirius chuckled and lazily stood up as they were dismissed, stretching like a cat before going to join the others as the headed out into the freedome of the grounds with the rest of the fifth years.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" He asked immediately, trying to keep his voice innocent.

"Loved it," replied Moony briskly. "_Give five signs that identify the werewolf_. Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" Asked Prongs with mock concern and a smile.

"Think I did," said Remus with mock seriousness, "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin." Sirius laughed loudly at this and James guffawed heartily along with him.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," Wormtail squeaked anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -" What a dufus.

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James, he was right, "You run around with a werewolf once a month -" Very good point. Totally agree Jamesie boy.

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus and Sirius rolled his eyes fondly as the boy glanced around with unnecessary panic. No one had heard. Sirius glanced around as if to prove his point but something caught his eye. There was Narcissa, his cousin and also the most vapid girl in existence, snogging the face off of Malfoy, it was disgusting. But what infuriated Sirius more was the fact that she seemed completely careless of the letter all the members of the Black family had received that morning. Andromeda had eloped with a muggleborn, and had, consequentially been disowned and burned from the family tree last night. Sirius cousin, Narcissa's elder sister. And she didn't give a damn. Sirius was upset to say the least, Andromeda was one of the only family members he could stand and now she was gone. How was she feeling now? Was she sad? Relieved? Would she try to contact her sisters or cousins? And suddenly Sirius felt jealousy. Why would Andromeda bother with Sirius now, surley if he had been able to get free of that awful family he wouldn't look back for anyone, would he even spare a second thought for his little brother? He yearned to be an adult, then he could get out of that house once and for all. His mood had darkened by the time they reached they sunlit grounds and strode purposefully down the lawn towards their favourite spot under the beech tree by the lake.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Said Sirius trying to distract himself from his thoughts, "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the stolen Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Remus suspiciously.

"Nicked it," James said coolly. He started playing with it, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail was watching him with awe, he looked ridiculous and Sirius found himself getting wound up by his lack of self-awareness. Remus took out his Transfiguration text presumably to study for the final examination in two days time and Sirius felt the urge to throw the blasted book in the lake to let it be devoured by the giant squid. He looked around bored, knowing Remus would now be practically unreachable and Sirius would be getting no attention for the next hour at least and James was casting frequent glances at the fifth year girls, including Lily, down by the lake. Sirius wanted attention, he wanted someone to distract him from feeling like this. This helpless frustration.

"Put that away, will you," He snapped at James as his friend made a particularly fine catch causing Pete to cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." He added harshly. Remus sent him a glare and he avoided his gaze not wanting to feel the guilt that was sure to follow.

"If it bothers you." Replied James agreeably, Sirius would have preferred it if James had argued with him.

"I'm bored" He stated trying to explain away his mood. "Wish it was full moon." Immediately he wished he hadn't said it, he felt sick. He glanced at Moony who had frozen at the insensitive comment and he caught James eye as he sent him warning glare. Sirius immediately regretted saying anything at all.

"You might," Remus said, Sirius avoided looking at any of them and instead picked angrily at blades of grass, murdering them one by one. "We've still got Transfiguration," Remus continued, "If you're bored you could test me. Here…" Sirius spared a glance at the book held out towards him and before he even thought about what he was saying-

"I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." He snorted honestly. Well, he did. But he didn't miss the look of hurt in Moony'd expressive eyes and he immediately wished he could apologize, but the words wouldn't come. He clamped his mouth shut, determined not to put his foot in it again before James voice cut into his thoughts.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "_Snivellus_."

Snivellus stood from his seat near the bushes stowing the OWL paper in his bag and as he left the shadows set off across the grass, completely unaware as to what was in store for him. Sirius and James stood up in perfect unison. Finally some action, thought Sirius with manic glee.

"All right Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape's reaction was comical, quickly dropping his bag with panicked speed and plunging his hand inside his robes but his wand was already twelve feet into the air before he could even aim as James shouted, '_Expelliarmus!_' and it landed with a little thud on the grass behind him. Sirius laughed with satisfaction.

'_Impedimenta!_' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand. Merlin this was hilarious.

Suddenly he noticed they had acquired an audience. Some students had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer looking entertained. He was vaguely aware, however, that Remus remained seated beneath the beech tree, eyes trained religiously on that blasted book of his. What was his problem?

Snape lay panting on the ground and the pair wasted no time advancing on him, wands raised.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" asked James sarcastically.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

"You - wait," Snape panted with pure loathing, "you - wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a scream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened. Sirius eyes narrowed at the sound of a particularly dark spell.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify!_" Sirius laughed as pink soap bubbles frothed out over Snape's greasy lips, gagging him, choking him, Sirius grinned as he watched-

"Leave him ALONE!" For Merlin's sake why was Evan's such a bloody busybody, Sirius wished she'd just butt out.

"All right, Evans?" James asked his voice suddenly smooth. Sirius snickered.

"Leave him alone," Evan's repeated like a broken record. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, with mock thought, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" He quipped. Sirius threw his head back, joining in, but felt a pang when he realised Remus hadn't joined in, he wouldn't even look at them.

"You think you're funny," Lily said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." James flinched and retorted, "I will if you go out with me, Evans," he bargained. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Pffft, what an idiot.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," How catty Evans.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius impatiently , he wished James would grown some balls and ignore the witch. "OI!" He shouted as he turned back to Snape, but it wasn't quick enough; Snape had directed his wand straight at Prongs; there was a flash of light and suddenly there was gash on James' cheek and blood splattered his robes and the grass, Sirius was almost blind with rage. But then James was whirling about and a second later he had Snape hanging upside-down in the air by an invisible rope on his ankle, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. Sweet Merlin, did Snivellus live with the sole purpose to make Sirius life this good? The crowd cheered and James and Sirius couldn't help but roar with laughter. Even Lily's mask of pure fury seemed to slip at this but she quickly covered it once again looking as furious as ever "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius wouldn't give the greasy Slytherin another go an Prongs, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. Remembering the many times they had been on the wrong end of that particular wand. And boy did she seem angry today.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. As if he ever would.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, and Sirius knew their fun was over, Prongs turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Sirius eyes widened in shock and fury, why that disgusting prejudiced slime ball! Not even Evans deserved that sort of talk.

"Fine," Evans said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." Sirius laughed at her insult, he couldn't believe Evans just said that!

"Apologise to Evans!" Roared James with real, deep anger, his wand pointed threateningly at Snape.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologise," Evans shouted incredulously, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is." James looked disbelieving.

"What?" He yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!" But Evans began to rant.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Before he could protest she turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" He shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!" Evans ignored him as she headed towards the castle.

"What is it with her?" said poor Prongs, trying and failing to feign nonchalance, hurt and confusion clear in his eyes.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius, unhelpfully but truthfully. This lovers spat was getting boring. Remus was still sitting down he noted.

"Right," said James, who looked furious for some reason now, "right -"

He flicked his wand and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Thank Merlin! Cheered Sirius internally.

But suddenly as he cast a look around James sighed. "You know, you're pathetic," He directed at Snape, "You're not even worth my time." And with that he dropped Snape on the ground once more to the discontent groans of the audience and began to stride towards the castle, Sirius chased after him whining.

"But James, that would have gone down in School history! It would've been so good! What's up with you?" He asked incredulously. James glanced at Remus and shook his head sighing.

"Sorry Pads." Sirius was confused, he looked at Moony who was silent, what was happening? Why did he feel so guilty all of a sudden? His bad mood returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, massive apologies for the huge delay between the first and second chapter, from now on updates are likely to be waaay more regular but thank you everyone who has read the story so far I hope you are patient enough to continue with it ****J**** And thank you for all the reviews of the first chapter, as it is my first fan fiction I truly appreciate any encouragement, praise and constructive criticism!**

**Warnings: *Insert bright flashing lights and sirens here* Ahem, this story will contain both Het (MxF) and Slash (MxM) romantic pairings, so if you have a problem with either it may not be for you. This chapter contains a lot of swearing and bad language due to the specific scene and mood of the characters, apologies to all offended. I can't say yet whether the story will contain much smut if any, but scenes of a sexual nature will be kept mild and classy, there will be nothing too explicit. **

**Disclaimer: The books, characters, scenes, settings, entire world of Harry Potter all belong to the beautiful, wonderful, marvellous, fantabulous J. K. Rowling. If it wasn't for her none of this wonderful literary world would exist and we wouldn't all be secretly hoping every year that this is the year we receive our Hogwarts letters. I'm sure mine just got lost in the post…**

**On with the story!**

"_**Why Don't You Change?" ~ J. Krishnamurti**_

**James**

Sirius was brooding. James knew this, but, at the current moment, he didn't give one shit, because James was also brooding. Remus and Pete seemed a bit broody too. In fact the atmosphere in the Marauders' dorm room was so darkly intense that James would not be surprised if storm clouds were to replace the ceiling. In fact it would set the tone quite nicely.

Remus sighed suddenly and got out a Transifiguration book startling them all with his movement and Peter was obviously glad to take this as a sign that normal conversation could now resume and the awkward brooding silence time must be over.

"Don't worry about Evans, Prongs," He said consolingly, "There's plenty more fish in the sea and all that…" He trailed off hopefully. James sighed. Poor naïve Wormtail.

"You don't get it Wormtail," James tried to explain, "I don't _want_ any other fish, I don't want a carp or a salmon or a shark or a dolphin or an octopus or a bloody mermaid! No matter how fit they are!" He'd seen the stain glass window in the prefects' bathroom, "I want bloody Lily Evans, no one else! She's not just some fit bird I get a kick out of chasing Wormtail, I'm in love with her!" Suddenly James realised that during his declaration he had gotten himself so worked up he was now standing in the middle of the dorm panting and the other three boys were all looking at him with varying degrees of shock and morbid curiosity. James sighed and calmed himself.

"You really like her that much?" Asked Pete, shocked.

"You've just never been in love, Pete," James said with a dreamy sigh, "She's intelligent, she's delightfully stubborn and opinionated, she's not giggly like other girls, when she laughs it's the most genuine beautiful laugh I've ever heard, she's absolutely stunning and, man, when she's angry-"

"Not to mention she's a nosey, interfering, stuck-up bitch with a stick permanently lodged up her arse!" Sirius interrupted furiously. James sat stunned, his brain processing Sirius' words slowly. The intense need to defend Lily's honour overtook James' brain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sirius?" He yelled, furious, "You don't know fucking shit about Lily! She's-"

"I fucking know more than you, you speccy-eyed bastard!" Yelled Sirius in reply, now equally furious, "You're just too blinded by your bloody dick goggles to see her for what she really is! She fucking hates us and she hates you and she has no bloody qualms in showing us that on a daily basis! You don't have a shitting chance and you're bloody lucky for it!"

"Sirius!" Admonished Moony, appalled.

"Well, it's fucking true Moony! We all fucking know it!"

"Shut the fuck up, Sirius! Just because you didn't get to have your bloody fun earlier you're acting like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum because you couldn't get what you wanted! We've all been on eggshells all day, creeping around your shitty mood because you got a frigging letter! Well boo, fucking, hoo, Padfoot! It doesn't give you the almighty right to treat your mates like utter shit!" James screamed, feeling only a twinge of regret at his words, it was all true after all. Silence reigned over the dorm.

Sirius stood there for a second, his jaw clamped shut, his hands clenched and unclenched as if deciding whether or not he should punch James. James himself couldn't decide whether or not he wanted Sirius to. Sometimes a good fight would sort everything out; they were the best way to blow off steam. But instead, Sirius eye twitched, he grabbed his wand and he stormed from the dorm, slamming the door on the way out.

James flinched. He would have preferred it if Sirius had just given him a good whack in the nose. At least it would have been resolved tonight. Seeing Padfoot storm out instead made him feel anxious, that maybe he'd gone too far, maybe he'd really hurt Sirius. After all he still had no idea what that letter had been about this morning. James negative thoughts were interrupted when his bed dipped as Remus sat down next to him. A comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Prongs," He sighed, "He'd gone too far and everything you said was true; albeit a bit harsh. Padfoot will be better for it."

"I wish he'd just punched me instead." James pouted sullenly. Remus laughed.

"He probably would have, if he hadn't realised he was the one in the wrong; he left because he's feeling guilty about how he's acted today, he's frustrated and doesn't know how to deal with it." Remus explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. James smiled thankfully at him, and looked at him with admiration. Although James and the others had always had a protective urge to look after Remus, probably due to his furry little problem, the other boy was always sorting out their fights and putting things right, he was so wise, beyond his years. James laughed suddenly at a thought.

"What?" Asked Moony with a bemused smile.

"I just realised you're like a mother." James laughed at him, Remus looked as if he didn't know whether to be offended or complimented.

"Thank you for insulting my manliness, Prongs!" He admonished with mock offence. James laughed before he quietened again.

"Do you think I'm kidding myself?…About Lily I mean?" He asked hesitantly. Only the Marauders ever saw this vulnerable insecure side to James. He always put on a front. Remus smiled and thought to himself.

"Lily is a lovely person, she's smart, compassionate, she has her own mind, yes she also has her faults, but who doesn't? It's just that when you really care about someone, you look past all those faults, you cherish their imperfections, Sirius just isn't seeing Lily from the same point as you." Consoled Remus, James looked at him and saw he was being honest, he smiled gratefully at his friend before another thought hit him causing his face to drop.

"She hates me now!" Groaned James. Remus laughed.

"Yes, she does." Admitted Remus.

"Moony!" Complained James, "You're supposed to be consoling me, telling me everything will work out and how me and Lily will be snogging in broom closets by the end of the month and our biggest argument will be over the names of our future seventeen Mini-Prongs and Prongsettes."

"Sorry Prongs, but I'm the honest one, Peter is the consoling, encouraging one and well we all saw what Sirius was," He joked, eyes twinkling, "I tell only the truth." And with that he stood up, stretching like a cat. "I will say this though," He continued thoughtfully, "It might seem bleak when she is so passionately furious at you, but at least there is passion. It'd be much more hopeless if she didn't care at all. There's a fine line between love and hate, Prongs." He gave him a knowing smile, and James felt just a bit less hopeless.

"Maybe it's time to stop putting on this act in front of her, James," Remus advised him seriously, "I do know you'd stand a much better chance if you showed her the same James you show me." James was a bit stunned, it was all too emotional and sensitive, so he cleared his throat and gave an awkward manly laugh and said gruffly, "Thanks Moony." Remus laughed at this and shook his head.

"I better go and find Sirius before he blows something up," He joked, he turned to Peter who had been staying out of the whole thing since the Potter-Black battle, "Pete, think you could do the honours of shamelessly consoling and encouraging, James?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course! Don't worry, James! You'll win her over!" James grinned.

"Thanks Pete, fancy raiding Honeydukes?" Peter's face lit up and he and James began searching for money as Remus left the dorm in search of the missing Marauder.

**Sirius**

Sirius was brooding. His favourite cousin, probably his favourite family member, had been disowned. He'd snapped at his friends all day. Their fun with Snivellus' greying underwear had been ruined. His best friend was abandoning his friends for said fun-ruiner. And for this reason he had had a mega bitch fight with said best friend. And now he had run off, like a coward, and was stuck wandering about the corridors, brooding about it all. His brooding level increased. In fact, he was brooding so much he didn't even notice the boy walking towards him until they almost collided.

"Sorry." He muttered distractedly before realising who it was, "Oh…Regulus."

"Hello Sirius." Greeted his younger brother politely. Despite the turbulence Sirius encountered with his family, and that he was a good for nothing who brought shame on the family by being sorted into Gryffindor of course, oh, and he associated with "blood-traitors" and "mud bloods", good thing they didn't know he also ran around with "half-breeds" every full moon…despite all this, the Black brothers still regarded each other with a certain amount of fraternal affection that others weren't aware of. It was awkward for both of them to hang out or talk at school, with them being in enemy houses and all, but at home Sirius still saw the same young boy who had idolised his elder brother ever since he could walk and talk. Lately, however, Sirius felt they hadn't talked in a while and Regulus was growing more and more distant every year.

Suddenly he realised he hadn't replied to Regulus and an awkward silence had fallen. Regulus coughed and broke the tension.

"So, how did your exam go today?…Dark Arts right?"

"Defence, yeah," Confirmed Sirius absently, "Was piss easy actually." Regulus laughed.

"Cissa said it was hard, should have known she was just being ditzy." He joked. Narcissa was an idiot. Sirius tried to laugh but felt it sounded forced and stopped.

"How're your exams going Reg?" He asked sincerely. Regulus had always been clever; he didn't have the raw natural ability that Sirius was blessed with, but he was quick thinking and a persistently hard worker ever since he was small. His determination to accomplish things rivalled James' determination to get Evans.

"They're okay." He said, modestly, obviously wanting to say more. Sirius urged him on with a look and Regulus quickly relented with a smile.

"I got top of third year for Charms, Defence and Arithmancy! And I'm pretty sure I got top for Care of Magical Creatures! Professor Kettleburn said I'm a natural, that I have an affinity or something." He burst excitedly, his cheeks flushing as he smiled. Sirius grinned, this was his brother, his real brother.

"That's fantastic, Reg, well done!" Grinned Sirius genuinely.

"Thanks." Muttered Regulus now feeling embarrassed about his 'uncool' outburst. It felt awkward again and Sirius felt he should broach the elephant in the room.

"So, you heard about Andy then?" Asked Sirius quietly. Regulus head snapped up and his eyes were suddenly hard and cold.

"Good fucking riddance." He hissed. Sirius jaw dropped in shock.

"Reg!" He admonished, "She's our cousin-"

"No, she's not Sirius! She gave up being a part of our family when she became a bloody blood-traitor and eloped, you can't be siding with her?" He asked incredulously. Sirius could not believe what he was hearing.

"What the fuck is going on?" He said absolutely bewildered, "I see Narcissa this morning sucking the face off of Malfoy as though she doesn't give a flying fuck about her own sister being denounced as part of her family, and now you're spouting off some cheap imitation of our psychotic parents, kidding yourself into thinking like them, when I know for a fact you don't believe a damn wor-"

"Shut up Sirius! You're the one kidding yourself! Hanging around with all those filthy mud bloods in Gryffindor has got to your head!" Sirius ignored the 'mud blood' comment.

"Well, sorry if I can't quite understand how someone can just suddenly not care about someone, a part of their family, who has always been there for them, looked after them, because they've fallen in love with someone you don't quite approve of! It's not a bloody crime! And you and our cousins, the whole family are just jumping on the bandwagon desperate to desert her!" Regulus scoffed at this, his eyes widening incredulously at Sirius' words.

"_Us?_ Desert _her? _You idiot! She's the one who deserted us! Betrayed us! She was stupid enough to associate with those lower than us, those who are less, and what's worse, she put one of them above us, above her parents, her sisters and her cousins! She made that selfish choice now she'll reap the results! She disobeyed the rules, now she must be punished!" Panted Regulus.

Sirius blood ran cold. This wasn't his brother. This wasn't the boy Sirius taught to fly a broom, the boy who Andromeda patched up without telling the grown-ups when he fell off said broom.

"This isn't you, you've changed, you're letting them control you-"

"No, Sirius, this is me, this is who we are. You're the one who's changing! You're the one letting those blood-traitors change you! Tell you what to think!"

"So, what if I do something that goes against the Black rules Reg? What if I don't agree with something Mother or Father tell me to do? What are you going to do? Are you going to turn your back on me as well?-" "Stop talking stupid Sirius!-" "-are you going to listen to them and say the same things about me if I get kicked out? Disowned? Your own brother?-"

"Shut up!" Panted Regulus, hurt and anger flashing in his eyes. "Are you telling me you'd be so selfish as to put your own brother in that position, Sirius? If you did that, you'd be the one betraying me. Leaving me!" Suddenly there were tears in Regulus eyes, "You're already starting it Sirius! You started it when you were stupid enough to get sorted into Gryffindor, and now you're already siding with great dirty blood traitors and mud bloods over your own family! Your own brother! And if you ever do that to me, I'll never forgive you Sirius, if you do that, you won't be my brother anymore!" Sirius opened his mouth to reply but before he could even utter a sound Regulus had turned on his heel and sprinted off down the hall.

"Reg! Wait!" He called into the empty corridor, "Come back…" He trailed off brokenly. He realised with a start that he was crying, he choked a sob and took off running, not caring where he was going, he just had to get away, away from everyone, everything. He let his feet carry him with that thought for what seemed like ages before he found himself in the owlery. School and pet owls alike were huddled in the highest warmest corners and the room was filled with the comforting sounds of their unconcerned fluttering and snuffling noises as they shuffled about, getting comfortable. Sirius sprinted to the window and grabbed the ledge so hard it made his knuckles white. It was dark outside already, and rain poured in torrents outside, making the air taste damp and fresh in his throat. He breathed it in indulgently, calming himself, pretending this whole day hadn't happened. He let the tears fall and revelled in the feeling of naked catharsis, the private release of everything negative and generally shit, until finally, after what felt like hours, he could cry no more. Suddenly a foreign sound alerted him that he was no longer alone and he spun round, wand in hand to greet the intruder.

His stance relaxed when he saw Remus leaning in the door frame.

"You know I've already been up here twice looking for you." Accused Moony jokingly.

"How long have you been there?" Asked Sirius, worried the other boy had seen his break down.

"Oh, just got here," Said Remus simply, "Sir Nick said he'd seen you running up here in an awfully big hurry, that it must be a pretty urgent letter." He smiled. Sirius didn't reply but instead turned away trying to covertly dry his eyes without Moony seeing. He felt Moony standing close to him now but found instead of looking at him, Remus was looking out of the window, his face soft and calm.

They looked out at the sky in comfortable silence for a while before Sirius coughed and asked a question that had been plaguing him.

"So, how's Prongs? Hate me now?" He tried to be nonchalant but knew he had failed. He was grateful when Remus acted like he hadn't noticed.

"Surprisingly, no." He answered simply, "He was more worried about the fact you didn't just punch him as you normally would." He laughed and even Sirius let out a chuckle at this. "I don't think he'll let you off about Lily though," Warned the werewolf ominously, "He cares about you too much to let you miss out on how wondrous she is." He joked and Sirius groaned with a smile.

"I just don't get what's so great about her!" Sirius tried to explain, frustrated. He didn't see what the big fuss was about.

"Well," Pondered Remus, "I guess that's how she feels about you and James." He explained with a smile.

"That's why she's not so great!" Retorted Sirius, "She can't even tell how brilliant and fantastic the amazing Padfoot and Prongs are!" Remus laughed that musical laugh of his. The calm, warm one.

"Well, I'll give you that." Conceded Remus giving Sirius that warm genuine smile of his. Sirius felt his heart speed up a little for some reason, his fingers felt tingly and his stomach light. He smiled back at Remus, lop-sided and grinning. Remus swung a leg over the window ledge and Sirius joined him, it had stopped raining now but the air still retained a freshness that was now accompanied by the calm silence of night. They sat in companionable silence for a while before Remus finally spoke.

"So, do you want to tell me what that letter was about?" Asked the boy quietly, the first sign of hesitancy in his voice. Sirius smiled sadly. And with shaking hands he fumbled around in his pocket until he revealed a packet of cigarettes (another small display of rebellion). He pulled one of the white sticks from the crumpled packet and placed it between his lips while he looked for his lighter but stopped when he saw the flame dancing in front of him, flaring from the end of Moony's wand.

"Thanks." Muttered Sirius, leaning over to light his fag, taking a long draw before letting out a trembling breath; thick white smoke curling out from his lips like escaping ghosts. Remus sat patiently, perfectly quiet throughout his friend's ritual.

"My aunt and uncle," Sirius spoke finally, his voice was croaky so he cleared it, "My aunt and uncle have disowned my cousin Andromeda." He explained carefully, almost clinically. "She had been secretly seeing a muggle-born, Ted Tonks, and three days ago, after telling her parents the truth, she eloped, and was burned from the family tree. The letter this morning was a notice that she is no longer a member of the Black family, but is now a blood-traitor." Remus eyes were bright with sympathy and he opened his mouth to respond, but Sirius held up his hand.

"Furthermore," He continued, "I just had a huge argument with Regulus about the whole thing. I was confused about how he and our cousins have so easily cast her out. He thinks it's a betrayal, her sisters don't even seem remotely interested, and my parents are harsher about these things than even my aunt and uncle. And it seems Regulus thinks I am heading in the same direction." He murmured quietly. He was surprised when Remus spoke next.

"And what about you, Padfoot?" Asked Moony softly. Sirius blinked.

"What d'you mean?" He asked, confused, "Am I heading in that direction?" Remus smiled, like he was a teacher talking to a small child.

"You've told me what your parents think, your aunt and uncle, your cousins, your brother, what do _you_ think? How do _you_ feel about Andromeda leaving?" Sirius blinked again. He hadn't really thought about it.

"I'm really sad." He confessed quietly, "Andy was always so lovely to me, she was the one person who I could count on, she was so _normal_ and just nice…I just can't understand how everyone seems to have forgotten that. And I can't help thinking of how alone she must feel, how hard it must have been for her. And I'll miss her." He paused, thinking he had finished, but then, with a cold realisation, it hit him that that wasn't all he felt, "But," He continued, hesitantly, his eyes flickering guiltily towards the other boy, "I'm also really angry at her, because I understand what Reg means, I do feel betrayed…At the end of the day, she deserted us for some random wizard I can't say I've ever met. I mean, Moony, I thought we were close, I always shared stuff with Andy, and I feel a bit betrayed that she kept this big thing from me, she didn't even give me warning…" His eyes were filling with angry tears again, "And now she's just gone off, free, without even looking back, she's got out, but she's abandoned me there, she's left me by myself! And I'm jealous. And angry. And sad." He ended his confession and felt the soft comforting weight of Remus' hand on his shoulder. They sat in reflecting silence for a while before Remus broke it.

"Do you remember 1st year?" He asked randomly, a soft smile playing across his face, "You and James decided I was going to be your friend when we met on the Express and I knew at that moment I had no choice in the matter." He laughed quietly to himself, that soft, musical, Remus laugh. "And even though I'd been told to keep my distance from people by my parents, that they'd find out what I was, I was so happy. I felt so lucky. But I was so scared Sirius, so so scared that you, James and Peter would find out what I was; that I'd lose you all, I'd never let myself want to keep something so much…Never did it cross my mind that, not only would you accept me and my…"furry little problem"," His eyes twinkled with mirth at this, "And that you'd become Animagi for me, but that, you, Sirius Black, would be most annoyed by the fact I hadn't just told you." He explained with a smile.

"After years of zero tolerance of my affliction, of being feared and loathed by all but my own parents, I thought it insane, the idea was preposterous and never did it cross my mind that someone could accept me…Sometimes, Pads, we're more afraid to share our secrets with the ones we truly care about, because the idea of losing them, it's almost fatal." Sirius stared at him, bemused and shocked, where had all that come from? Sometimes he forgot just how deep the well of mystery and emotion and wisdom was in Moony. "Sometimes, that person reaching out is the only cure we need to realise how utterly stupid we were." He smiled sadly.

"Maybe-" Sirius voice cracked, he licked his lips, "Maybe I'll write to Andromeda, after all, and then it's up to her if she wants to…to stay in contact, to explain what happened…" He looked to the light haired boy for confirmation and Remus gave him a warm smile and a pat on the arm.

"I think that would be very kind Sirius, and I'm sure she'll appreciate it more than you know." Sirius nodded and gruffly cleared his throat, taking another drag off his now stub of a cigarette. He offered it to Remus who looked at it with a dubious smirk, but took a confident drag, Sirius hadn't known he smoked. Suddenly though, the other boy coughed and choked and revealed he didn't smoke after all. His eyes watering, he laughed and tried to take a steady breath passing the cancerous stick back to it's owner.

"How do you smoke those things? They're disgusting!" Complained Moony with a laugh.

"Ah, but don't I look cool!" Declared the dark haired boy, wiggling his eyebrows in what he hoped was a seductive manner. Apparently not, judging by Remus' reaction; his musical laugh came sudden and loud and lit up the room with it's singing, and his eyes watered and his shoulders shook.

"I say!" Complained Sirius with mock offence, "How very rude Mr. Lupin, I'll have you know that I am riddled with nigh deadly skills in the arts of charm and seduction." Moony laughed harder and almost lost his balance grabbing onto Sirius to regain it, taking a controlling breath to respond.

"Well I'm not sure about charm but I'm sure you're riddled with something." He retorted chuckling. Sirius was about to reply with another ridiculous declaration about what exactly he was riddled with when suddenly he froze. He looked at Remus truly for the first time that night.

The moon was bright, it would be the full in less than a week and the ephemeral light bathed him in an unearthly pearl glow, subtly highlighting a thin, almost invisible, scar that ran across his jaw. His pink lips and white teeth were displayed in a warm open-mouthed laugh and his eyes, those beautiful soulful amber orbs, were alight, gold and bright and twinkling, with mischief and laughter. He was, without a doubt, in that moment, the most beautiful sight Sirius had ever beheld, and he wondered vaguely how stupid he had been not to notice this before now.

"You're not offended are you?" Asked the musical voice with concern. It took Sirius a moment to process the thoughts coherently.

"Huh? Uh…No! Of course not!" He gave Remus what he hoped was his trademark charming smile, but suspected it came across as more of an awkward grimace. Still, it seemed Remus bought it. He smiled back before jumping down from the window ledge.

"Well I better go," Explained Remus, "I promised Lily I'd meet her in the library to study." Sirius felt a twist in his stomach, a mixture of jealousy and regret. He wished he hadn't snubbed Remus when he asked him to revise earlier that day. Remus began to head out the door.

"Remus! Wait!" The words burst from Sirius' mouth before he could even think about it and Remus stopped, turned and looked at him expectantly. "Errr…"He continued eloquently, "Well…um, er…Thanks." He sighed. Nice going Padfoot, Moony will be in awe of your vocabulary skills.

"No problem," Replied Remus simply, "Don't be so afraid to talk next time." He said with a smile before disappearing out the door.

The room felt empty, and Sirius eyes lingered on the spot his friend had just stood a moment ago. What was this feeling of overwhelming happiness and despair all at once? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Shit."

**Lily**

"Sorry I'm late." Came the sincere voice of Remus Lupin causing Lily to lift her head, feeling instantly comforted at the sight of him. Remus was trustworthy, honest, patient and without double motives, therefore, for the life of her, Lily could not work out why he was so god damn loyal to Tweedledick and Tweedledouche (a.k.a. Potter and Black). Immediately the thought of those two idiots made her think of the events of that day and another idiot she had promised herself she would not even think about so she pushed the thought from her mind.

"It's fine, I just got here myself." She replied with a smile that was instantly returned by Remus.

"So how do you think today went?" Asked Remus and it took Lily a moment to realise he was talking about their exam.

"Oh! It went fine I think, there were a couple I feel I could have written more on, but mainly it was a doddle, I know I won't have the highest mark of course." She smirked knowingly causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"I don't know why everyone seems to be so sure of my ability in Defence-"

"Maybe because you've managed to be top of the year since first year, I wouldn't be surprised if you're top of the school in the subject." Remus laughed casually but Lily could see he was blushing a little.

"Now if only I could apply the same ability to Potions and Transfiguration!" He said dramatically. It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes.

"C'mon Remus I know you struggle with the practical side of Potions a little, but you do great on the theory, and you are by no means bad at Transfiguration! You're in the top ten I'm sure!" Remus laughed.

"I guess I'm just used to comparing myself to James and Sirius, they have an uncanny knack for it, I don't know how they do it sometimes." He said in a tone of actual wonder. Lily's mood darkened at the mention of their names.

"Tell me about it. They don't even try at the subject and they're the best in the year, it pisses me off." Remus was quiet for a moment at her words before he smiled.

"They try harder than you think." He stated simply. Lily huffed disbelievingly, hoping to drop the subject as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry about today Lily." He continued hesitantly.

"It's not your duty to apologise for your friends Remus."

"I'm apologising for me." He said guiltily, "I'm sorry I didn't do something, that I let them get carried away…that I always let them get carried away…" Lily lifted her head from her text to look at the boy across from her, his head hung.

"Why do you let them, Remus?" Lily asked with sincere curiosity, "You obviously disagree with half the things they do, I know a lot of your pranks are harmless but you and I both know your friends go too far too often…why are you friends with them? It's like they've got something on you?" Remus just looked at Lily with a sad thoughtful smile as he pondered how to respond to her and Lily found herself desperate for an answer. But Remus couldn't seem to find the one she wanted.

"Because for all of their shortcomings they're three of the best friends I could possibly have, and I'm too scared to risk them for anything. And…it makes me sad to hear you talk about James like that because I know that all you get to see of him is his stupid immature mask when in reality he's so much more than that, he's just too stupid to realise he acts like a moron around you." He concluded. Lily scoffed.

"You got that right. But I doubt you'll ever get me to believe there is any deeper side to Potter."

"No he'll have to show you that himself." Said Remus simply, but Lily felt a chill as she suddenly felt she was being threatened by those innocent words.

"What do you mean, 'show me'?" She said suspiciously.

"Well, he's definitely not going to give up on you Lily, that's for sure," Warned Remus, "Seriously you should hear the way he talks about you, it's sweet but it does get very annoying after a while, no I think you're stuck with him chasing you for a loooong while." He emphasised, continuing to casually make notes. Lily looked at him incredulously.

"He talks about me all the time? Like what?" She felt slightly violated at the very thought.

"Oh just everything, how great you are, what you ate that day at breakfast, the exact shade of your hair, it's kind of creepy in a cute way. In fact it's what caused him and Sirius to have a fight tonight. You're probably one of the only subjects they disagree on." Lily thought she was going to be sick. It was worse than she thought, Potter was stalking her. Though in the pit of her stomach she felt a flutter at the flattery of it all. Why was he so enchanted? She had made no attempt to flirt, seduce or even be civil with him and he was irrevocably obsessed with her. She blushed slightly and felt mortified when Remus smirked at her.

"Just promise me something," He pleaded in her weakness, "Don't let your past judgements of him blind you from giving him a chance if he deserves it?" The boy looked at her seriously. And after a moment she nodded.

"But don't go telling him that Lupin." She warned. Remus grinned and crossed his heart with a wink and they continued revising without another word on the matter. They left the library a couple of hours later when Lily realised she felt more preoccupied by the events of the day than with the theory of organic transfiguration and was getting nowhere fast in her revision. She and Remus checked out as many books on the subject as they could carry; a benefit of having Remus as a study partner was his surprising strength when it came to book carrying as well as the fact that gentlemanly behaviour was part of his nature and he would never let Lily carry more than three books. However, as they left the library the shock of who they met outside caused Lily to drop the books she had been allowed to carry. Severus stood before them, obviously panicked and agitated, his already ivory skin paler than usual. I deep ancient part of Lily's heart felt a quiet pang at the worry in her old friend's face, but this was completely outweighed by another furious part of her.

"Lily!" Exclaimed Severus breathlessly but even before he'd been able to let the word tumble from his mouth, Lily had turned on her heel striding intently towards Gryffindor tower without a second glance, she would not spare him any of her time, he didn't deserve it. However, Severus soon caught up to her, pleading with her as she ignored him until suddenly she felt herself spun around as he grabbed her wrist is desperation.

"Lily, please just listen to me for a second I can explain-"

"There's nothing to explain Severus, you made your true feelings quite clear today." Lily cut back coldly, frustratingly she felt tears prick at her eyes as she tried to avoid looking at Severus. She pulled her arm away from him but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me." She demanded.

"Not until you listen to me! You know I didn't mean-"

"Severus, I think you should let go." Warned Remus gently, his voice was kind and understanding but Severus didn't seem to care. His grip on Lily's wrist tightened in his anger at the sight of one of his enemies, and in a second his wand was out and pointed at Remus.

Remus in return blinked slightly at Severus' extreme reaction but stood calmly still, books still in his arms.

"Stay out of this Lupin, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you and your cronies!"

"Leave Remus out of this! It's got nothing to do with him! You're the one I'm angry at Severus!" Cried Lily. She was almost crying now and her wrist was really hurting, she really wanted Severus to let go. Remus seemed to notice this and with what seemed to be inhuman speed he had detached Snape's hand from Lily's wrist and now stood between them, wand brandished.

"Severus I think you should leave Lily alone for tonight, talking now will not solve-" Remus tried to explain calmly before Severus spat at him interrupting.

"Shut the fuck up Lupin! I can talk to Lily when ever I fucking please you nosy-"

"Well I think you've said quite enough for one day." Emphasised Remus coldly, obviously referring to his 'mud blood' remark earlier. Severus blanched at this but then looked furious.

"Mind your own fucking business, Lily is _my _friend you-"

"But we're not friends Severus!" Screamed Lily unable to contain her frustration any longer, "Not anymore; you gave that up when you betrayed me, you're nothing to me anymore!" Suddenly she realised the tears were rolling down her face. And Severus looked back at her with such a crumpled, shocked expression she knew she could handle the situation no longer so she took off down the hall running into the nearest discarded classroom before breaking down into sobs.

A couple of moments later someone entered. She looked up in panic but was relieved to see Remus there.

"Oh Remus!" She cried hopelessly, throwing herself against his chest. His arms were around her in seconds, his voice making soothing hushing sounds against her hair as she hiccupped and spluttered in her frantic sobs. She knew she must be making his robes wet with tears and probably snot but the sobs continued uncontrollably until she finally felt exhausted from it. She regained her senses and pulled back from the boy's chest embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mumbled, trying awkwardly to adjust her tear stained face into a casual smile.

"It's fine," Soothed Remus, "Are you alright?"

"No." She replied honestly, laughing wryly, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to forgive him, but I know part of me will, I just don't want to see him, it's too confusing!" She felt tears pricking once again.

"Don't worry Lily, just give it some time and I'm sure things will become clearer, now isn't the time to make rash decisions." He calmed her with a gentle smile. Lily looked at him for a moment.

"You know, this would be the optimum time for you to turn me completely against Severus and pitch your friend Potter to me in my vulnerable state." Remus looked at her like she'd grown another head before laughing.

"Lily, don't you know you're my friend too? At the moment your emotional well-being is my priority." He said sincerely, and Lily felt a little bit lighter, knowing that although she may have lost a dear friend today, she just might have realised one she had all along.

"That being said," Said Remus mischievously, "You really should give him a chance." Lily laughed and let Remus lead her back to the common room, on arm around her comfortingly, the other carrying the entirety of their books.

**Severus**

After the blow of Lily's cold final words he finally regained his mobility functions and chased after her and Lupin down the corridor. For a moment it seemed like they had disappeared before he noticed a flicker of movement in a classroom. He went to enter but hesitated upon the sight before him. Lily was sobbing into Lupin's chest and his arms were around her, on her, without hesitation. One rubbing soothing circles into her back, the other stroking her beautiful mane of hair, his cheek resting against the crown of her head. The scene was so intimate, so close the embrace that Severus felt like an intruder to some secret thing. Jealousy and fury overtook him. He stalked off back to his own common room, slamming the door as he entered, scaring a couple of first years. He ignored their squeaks of surprise. So Lupin was his real enemy, what a shock. He never thought he would feel more hate for someone than Potter, except perhaps Black or his father. At least Potter and Black had the fucking decency to be honest about the fact they were bastards, Lupin however was sly and two-faced and cowardly. Playing games, pretending to be kind without motive, whatever it took to get what he wanted. To get what wasn't his. To get Lily. Severus wouldn't allow it. He would not lose her to someone as undeserving as him. Lupin would rue the day he and his friends messed with his friendship with Lily.

**Remus**

Remus Lupin, unbeknownst to the vendetta Severus Snape was planning against him, was pleasantly surprised by a number of things the following day.

He awoke to a bar of Honeydukes finest cinder-toffee chocolate on his bedside table, a gift from either James Potter or Peter Pettigrew he presumed.

Whilst eating said chocolate for breakfast he also noted the sun was shining, going against the weather forecast for rain on the wireless.

Despite both awaking with black eyes of varying shades of blue, green, brown and purpley-grey, the friendship of Sirius Black and James Potter seemed to have been fully restored and both appeared to be in excellent spirits due to this.

When James Potter asked Lily Evans whether or not she was going to enquire as to how he acquired said battle wound, although the girl appeared to ignore him Remus noted the slight blush in her cheeks.

But most surprisingly was the reply of Padfoot to Prongs when the latter suggested a game of one on one Quidditch in the sunshine; "Sorry Prongs, I think I'll give it a miss today, I'm going to revise for Transfiguration with Moony."

Yes, Remus really was fortunate in his friends, and he knew at that moment he wouldn't risk those friendships for anything, no matter what they did, or how far they went, The Marauders were the best friends he could ever hope for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies to readers for the delay with this chapter, it truly has been a laboured effort to continue through a awful mental block on this story for two reasons: 1. I've been writing my own original story for some time now and unfortunately it just took mental priority. 2. I have become obsessed with another fandom and a ship to rival Remus/Sirius, although RL/SB will forever be my first 3**

**Warnings: *Insert bright flashing lights and sirens here* Ahem, this story will contain both Het (MxF) and Slash (MxM) romantic pairings, so if you have a problem with either it may not be for you. This chapter contains a lot of swearing and bad language due to the specific scene and mood of the characters, apologies to all offended. I can't say yet whether the story will contain much smut if any, but scenes of a sexual nature will be kept mild and classy, there will be nothing too explicit. **

**Disclaimer: The books, characters, scenes, settings, entire world of Harry Potter all belong to the beautiful, wonderful, marvellous, fantabulous J. K. Rowling. If it wasn't for her none of this wonderful literary world would exist and we wouldn't all be secretly hoping every year that this is the year we receive our Hogwarts letters. I'm sure mine just got lost in the post…**

**Big thanks to all who faved and alerted this story, and of course to those who reviewed: AGreatPerhaps12, SleepingBeast, , brenna963, SwingsHigher and QueenofQuill. I truly appreciate it.**

**Last time in Actions & Consequences;**

James and Sirius have a fight in the fall-out of Snape's Worst Memory; Sirius, frustrated about a letter from home, argues with James about his continuing infatuation with Lily Evans. James, angry at the insults against Lily, attacks Sirius about his emotional stability when it comes to his family. Hurt and angry, Sirius storms from the dorm. James, depressed about the current state of his relationships with Lily and Sirius is cheered up by a supportive Remus who encourages James to take steps to turning over a new leaf and showing a more positive side of himself to Lily.

Meanwhile, Sirius bumps into his brother Regulus, getting further upset after a disagreement about the contents of the letter; Andromeda's elopement and consequential banishment. Sirius hides in the sanctuary of the owlery only to be found by Remus who comforts him. The heart to heart leads to another surprising revelation for Sirius about his feelings for the werewolf.

Remus and Lily have a study date in the library where they talk about the events of that afternoon as well as their respective opinions about the other Marauders, more specifically James Potter. Remus attempts to persuade Lily to give his friend a chance, Lily reluctantly agrees to keep an open mind. On their way back to Gryffindor tower they bump into Severus Snape leading to an argument between him and Lily. Remus intervenes and comforts Lily, unfortunately leading to a misunderstanding about Remus and Lily's platonic friendship.

_**All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion, desire. ~ Aristotle**_

**Sirius**

A roar of cheers and whistles filled Sirius' ears as he looped around on his broom in perfect synchrony to his best friend and comrade, James Potter. It was the final match for the Quidditch cup, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and James and Sirius, as per usual, had to make a dramatic entrance. Prong's was pumped, anyone who had been in a 5 mild radius of the Marauder could feel the vibrations from him. Sirius, however, did not feel like his usual self, his playful and competitive spirit seemed to have drained right out of him and the Beater's bat in his arm felt awkward and heavy. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Scratch that. Sirius did know what was wrong, the only issue was, it was more than one thing. It had been two weeks since his row with Regulus and since then his baby brother had not said a word to him, refusing to even look in his direction as they passed each other in corridors during classes or across the Great Hall during meals. Even now Sirius found himself scanning the feeble and unenthusiastic crowd of green and silver for that familiar splash of aristocrat white against raven black, but to no avail. It tore at Sirius more than he expected it to; they had fought numerous times before afterall, but for some reason this time the eldest Black brother was left with a lingering anxiety that he knew went deeper than just his disagreement with Regulus; for the first time Sirius really understood the seriousness and depth of the prejudices within his own family and how very much he diverged from them. However, following Moony's advice he had sent Andromeda a letter, telling her, awkwardly, that he still would like to stay in contact with her and supported her and hoped she was happy and why had he never met this bloke before. It was full of poor jokes and not enough sentiment but Remus had read it and smiled and said it was perfect so Sirius had sent it anyway. He received a reply the very next day. Andromeda had been mushy and overwhelmingly emotional. She had been so apologetic to Sirius for not confiding in him and having more faith in her cousin, thanking him so sincerely for his support, telling him how upset she had been, asking about Cissa despite the youngest sister disowning her so readily and even inviting him to visit if possible. Sirius was overwhelmed, and he felt to grateful towards his friend for encouraging him to contact her in the first place.

Remus. The other boy had been both a nightmare and a dream in the past couple of weeks. After their heart to heart that night Sirius had been feeling rather strange around the werewolf. And, although it pained him terribly to even admit it to himself, he had found himself staring at the bookish boy more than a few times. Indeed, Sirius had developed the peculiar habit of Remus-watching. He watched him eat. He watched him read. Watched him talk. And, rather embarrassingly, watched him sleep on occasion. As much as Sirius tried to ignore the meaning of his strange new behaviour, it itched at the back of his mind desperate to make itself known. It was just a tiny infatuation which had turned into a bad habit, he told himself. Yet now, he realised he was already looking for the gangly figure of his friend amongst the sea of red and gold. In a matter of seconds, his sharp eyes spotted him. Face flushed with cold and excitement, eyes bright, hair windswept and gorgeous, smiling brightly and he cheered-what? Did he just refer to Moony as gorgeous? Sirius felt slightly horrified. He still couldn't look away from the boy, entranced as Moony cheered and chanted "Go Sirius!" letting himself feel warm as he watched his pink lips form the words. Suddenly, he realised Remus was looking straight back at him and he watched in some sort of mortified fascination as Remus smile began to transform into a look of concerned shock and confusion, and then a look of horror. Suddenly someone was shouting his name and Sirius didn't know if it was Remus or someone else. He didn't have much time to comprehend this though as James Potter suddenly came hurtling at him knocking him painfully to the right. Awkwardly, Sirius twisted and flailed to regain his balance before he felt something cold and round against the palm of his hand.

**Remus**

Remus whistled and cheered until his throat felt raw as James and Sirius looped around each other in synchrony across the sky. Trust them to have an entrance routine. Drama queens. Still, Remus and Peter had hurried down to the match that morning to grab a good viewpoint from the stands and had been chanting their support relentlessly ever since. Remus looked over at the shortest Marauder now and grinned as Wormtail bounced up and down eyes following James and Sirius' every move in awe. Everytime one of them did something particularly impressive Peter would grab the werewolf's arm and beg him to whistle as it was something Peter was unable to master, but a hidden talent Remus harboured. Remus finished a particularly long and loud whistle for his friends when he felt someone grab his other arm and he turned to find Lily Evans, wincing at the deafening noise. Remus took his fingers out his mouth and gave Lily an apologetic smile before giving her a friendly hug of greeting and waving hello to the rest of the girls from her dorm, one of which blushed and ducked her head. Remus didn't really take note turning back to Lily.

"So I see Potter's ego hasn't deflated much on the pitch." She noted with a wry smile, watching the boy now.

"I doubt that will ever happen Lily, Quidditch is everything to James." Remus grinned, following the line of her eyes. "And anyway, you can't deny his ego is well measured in this respect." James was a very good flyer, he'd taken to a broom like a fish to water, more in his element in the air than on land. Lily remained silent at this. The match proceeded and Remus found himself as enthralled as Peter was. It was an important game, more so than a usual final and Remus found himself desperate for Gryffindor to win. James had been a man possessed for the last couple of weeks as the team trained relentlessly, he'd even ignored the presence of Lily on occasion. It was to be expected; Kingsley was basically giving James this match as a chance to prove himself to be Captain material for next year, an ambition James had harboured since he made Chaser in third year. This game, however, found James in the unlikely position of Seeker and Remus could see now how frustrated he was about this. Watching the chasers longingly, screaming the odd bit of warning or advice, way above the action. But Remus wasn't concerned about Prongs, no, he would no doubt be made captain, he was far superior to his team-mates and was a shoe-in, Remus guessed Kingsley was just messing about with him making him work for it. Remus was, however, concerned about a certain dog animagus by the name of Padfoot who had been rather out of sorts over the last couple of weeks. Sirius, although he made a concerted effort to prove otherwise, had not been himself since he received his letter from home, informing him that his cousin Andromeda had been exiled from the family. Remus worried about Sirius, what was bothering him? Was there something else going on at home that he hadn't told Remus of? Was he worrying that he, too, would be banished from the family? Remus felt frustrated that he could not relate. He himself had been blessed with wonderful parents who accepted and cared for him beyond all necessity even with his lycanthropy, and now, even in his friends he had found the same acceptance. Remus had only ever felt ostracised from society, from meaningless strangers; he couldn't begin to imagine the feeling from within one's own family. He had also noted the tension between Sirius and his brother, Regulus. Sirius liked to play down his relationship with the younger Black brother but Remus knew better and could see the hurt in Padfoot's eyes when they would pass Regulus in hallways between classes and the Slytherin boy would refuse to acknowledge the presence of his older brother. Remus wished to comfort his friend but wasn't sure if it would cause more harm than good to talk about it. His eyes shifted across the pitch now, in search of the familiar figure of Padfoot streaking across the sky, full of playful laughter and adrenaline. Instead, his eyes landed on a distracted stationary figure. There was Sirius for sure, staring straight at him, a dazed and confused look upon his handsome face. Their eyes locked and Remus felt his hands stop their clapping, his voice was silenced and the open-mouthed grin on his face began to drop. A strange fluttering feeling took place in Remus' abdomen that he couldn't quite decipher. Before he had a chance to investigate it further, however, a dark blur of movement caught the werewolf's eye. A bludger was heading straight for Sirius head. In horror Remus shouted for Sirius to move, screaming it desperately, but the boy just looked back at him confused. Suddenly, Padfoot was heavily knocked feet through the air, out of the line of the bludger by none other than James Potter who in turn impacted with the bludger, knocked from his broom and falling to the ground. Remus found himself running down to the pitch without hesitation, vaguely aware of Wormtail on his heels. He reached the limp body of James, someone had thankfully cast a cushioning charm but Remus could still smell the faint scent of blood on his friend and without hesitation began to lift up the other boy to carry him to the hospital wing. Sirius was there, and their eyes locked, Sirius looked completely dazed and Remus worried for a moment that he too had been injured. His hand was clenched in a fist, mouth open and closing in shock.

"Sirius, what-" He started but was silenced. Sirius opened his palm and out of it hovered a tiny gold ball with wings. Sirius Black, the Gryffindor beater, had caught the snitch.

The crowd hushed at the sight. Some people cheered and then realised they were the only ones and stopped in confusion. Was it allowed? Technically the Seeker was supposed to catch the snitch, and no one could even think of a time when the snitch had been caught by a differently positioned player. Had Gryffindor won. Remus couldn't hang around to find out, so without hesitation began to quickly walk up towards the castle with Sirius and Peter in tow.

**James**

James felt furious. And excited. And frustrated.

It was the day of the Quidditch Cup Final and everything was going wrong. Well not everything. But Merlin's beard it felt that way. You see, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall and intimidating seventh year, was giving James a chance to prove himself. Kingsley was, without a doubt, a very good captain, but unfortunately this would be his last match as he would be leaving Hogwarts this year. Kingsley also happened to be very fair and very wise and therefore had been given authority, by none other than Minerva McGonagall, to choose next years captain. James happened to be one of the main candidates for the job and Kingsley had decided to use one of James' own plays in the very final match of the year. This would either be the beginning or the end of James Potter's reign as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and currently he could not think of anything he desired more than this. Well, maybe one thing, but she didn't count. Therefore, the past few days had been full of tension. James had finally snapped at the fourth year seeker who had been sick in bed with flu, meaning James had to make a terrible decision; replace the seeker. James was furious and terrified. He was naturally a very good chaser, but it was rare for a team to win without holding the snitch at the end of the game, so he sacrificed his role, all action and teamwork and high-fives and knowing exactly what he was doing for this. Sitting around, away, far away, from the action, looking for a snitch which he doubted he'd ever find. The score was currently 70-30 to Gryffindor and James was frustrated to not be the one holding the quaffle, the replacement chaser wasn't half as good as himself. Thankfully, Kingsley, as per usual, was an amazing keeper and they held a strong lead against Ravenclaw. James tried desperately not to focus on the match but rather look for the snitch so it would be over with and he could just be captain!

His eyes flicked around landing on Padfoot causing his frustration to grow as he noticed the dark haired boy's stationary position and vacant daze. He rolled his eyes up to the sky in prayer for patience for his friend. He followed Sirius' gaze down to the stands. What on earth was he staring at? Moony? Why the hell was he staring at Moony? Like he'd never seen the boy before! However, suddenly james thoughts dissipated as a flicker of light caught his eye. Just beyond Sirius, there it fluttered, the snitch. He chanced a glance at the Ravenclaw seeker; she hadn't noticed anything. Then two things happened simultaneously. Just as James began his chase upon the elusive golden ball he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. A bludger was heading straight at a dazed looking Padfoot, aimed right at his head. A statistic ran through James' head without hesitation. One hundred and three bludger related deaths. He shouted at Sirius, telling him to move, but Sirius just sat in a daze, staring. James would later claim his next move to be a huge lapse in judgement, but the next thing he knew he had swerved off course from his pursuit on the snitch and aimed himself instead straight for Sirius Black. A second later he collided with the other boy heavily before suddenly everything was black.

James awoke to the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. He scrambled to sit up frantically but fell back on his pillows with a loud groan of pain. He felt someone patting his arm comfortingly and looked up to see Moony sitting beside him, a look of concern taking over his features. Peter and Sirius sat on the other side, the former looking terrified and the latter looking guilty and confused and anxious all at once. James could think of only one thing.

"Who won?" He demanded desperately. A cold sinking feeling was felt in his stomach when a look was exchanged between the other three Marauders.

"We…lost?" He enquired shocked, feeling as though he may cry. His confusion and hope increased, however, when Wormtail began shaking his head frantically.

"What?" He asked Wormtail, "We…won?" A smile was beginning to bubble up in him.

"Not exactly…" Padfoot muttered, not meeting James' eyes. He was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and looking at a wall as though it was very interesting.

"Well what the hell happened-" James was getting irritated now, this was the most important game of his life! Thankfully, Moony, the voice of reason finally spoke up.

"Prongs, relax." He ordered, pushing James back down on his pillows with surprising ease. Damn lycanthrope strength. "The game finished when you got knocked out, but they were still deciding who won because…well…it was a bit of an unconventional finish."

"What do you mean?"

"When you knocked Padfoot out of the line of the bludger, Padfoot, well he managed to catch the snitch…accidentally."

"So…our team…caught the snitch…but the person…who caught it…was a beater…Padfoot." James summed up to make sure he'd got it all right.

"That is correct." Said Remus calmly. The all turned to look at Padfoot who now looked as though he was very interested in counting the tiles on the ceiling. He finally lowered his eyes to look at James.

"You do realise our friendship is balancing on whether or not you have either won me or lost me the captaincy of the Quidditch team next year." Said James calmly. Padfoot gulped.

**Lily**

Lily Evans and her friends made their way through the swarm of Gryffindor's who had hurried down to the Quidditch pitch in anticipation and excitement for the final match. Lily wasn't overly concerne dby Quidditch, there were more important things to worry about than brooms and balls but she liked to join in to support her house. Loyalty was something she did rank highly.

Her friends complained that they needed a better spot so Lily looked around for a gap in the stands catching sight of the familiar tall and slender figure of Remus Lupin who was already enthusiastically chanting his support. Lily took her friend Alice's hand and dragged them, conga-like, towards her Marauder friend. She was just about to say hello when Remus obliviously put his fingers to his mouth and whistled extremely loudly in response to some trick Potter or Black had performed. She tugged his arm and he stopped, turning to her with a look of surprise across his features.

"Lily!" He greeted with an apologetic smile and a warm comforting hug, "I was wondering where you were." She knew it was a lie, he was much too enthralled by the antics of his friends to notice anyone's absence, but she appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. Remus looked over Lily's head with ease in his height and gave her friends a sincere smile of greeting.

"Alice, Petra, Mary, Lucy." He greeted with the manners of a gentleman. Lily saw Alice, Petra and Mary return the greeting, but noticed Lucy was unable to do so due to her face turn bright red in embarrassment. Lily's eyes widened in quick realisation; Lucy fancied Remus. Lily couldn't say she was surprised, Remus had unknowingly gathered a following of smitten girls, different from those who chased after Black and Potter. Remus had a slow-burning effect. He would quietly live in the shadows of Black and Potter's massive egos and loud personalities and people would at first miss the kind and gentle Remus. But then all of a sudden, one would notice the soft but deep voice, full of kind words, polite manners and warm encouragement. Never a negative or callous word left that mouth. And then one would notice the boy those words emerged from, tall and slender, with intelligent eyes and a handsome face, made more so by the expressions it displayed, forever kind and never cruel. And then these poor girls, slowly taken in by this oblivious Gryffindor, would begin to notice other things, like how Remus Lupin ate with perfect etiquette, how Remus Lupin was the most talented student in the school at Defence Against the Dark Arts, how Remus Lupin was a prefect, how Remus Lupin had a natural affinity with every animal they studied in Care of Magical Creatures, how Remus Lupin was just about the only person who could reel in the antics of James Potter and Sirius Black and how Remus Lupin had never had a girlfriend and more importantly how he seemed completely and utterly unaware of his positive effects upon the opposite sex. Every blush, batted eyelash, stuttering tongue and stumbling foot was ignored. Lily didn't know if this was just an extension of Remus efforts to make people feel at ease or whether he was truly ignorant to his effects. She wondered fleetingly why he'd never had a girlfriend that she'd been aware of and whether or not Lucy would be a suitable candidate for that very slot.

Lily pushed the thoughts from her mind as she looked up at the sky and saw Potter do some impressive loopy business in the sky causing the crowd to cheer wildly. Remus whooped enthusiastically.

"So I see Potter's ego hasn't deflated much on the pitch." She noted with a wry smile, watching the boy now. Lately, he had tuned down his ego to a much more acceptable level outside of the Quidditch pitch which had left Lily feeling rather confused. No longer was he asking her out constantly, his pranks had reduced in the last couple of weeks as he trained constantly, and he had even attempted to stop the habit of ruffling up his messy hair, though Lily had seen it emerge as a nervous habit a couple of times.

"I doubt that will ever happen Lily, Quidditch is everything to James." Remus grinned, eyes tracing the movement of the Quidditch player. "And anyway, you can't deny his ego is well measured in this respect." And it was true, as much as Lily was loathe to admit it, James Potter knew what he was doing with a broom, and she wasn't talking about sweeping. Lily did not like to admit it to herself but over the last couple of weeks she had found herself collecting a small mental catalogue on James Potter in an attempt to analyse the enigmatic behaviour of the boy. Despite his turning over a new leaf into a creepily polite new Potter she had begun to collect other data. Most of his energies over the past two weeks had been geared towards excessive training on the Quidditch pitch. He would be out there for hours on end, yet he still had managed to hand in all of his assignments and receive high grades for each and she had seen him more than once sneaking around after hours, yet he did not seem in the least bit worn out. In fact he constantly seemed full of boundless energy, his mind focussed on his three track agenda of Quidditch, friends and mischief. Yet, he had been ever so serious lately, constantly talking in hushed voices in the common room amongst the rest of the Quidditch team, all strategies, and game plays, and strengths and weaknesses and things Lily didn't understand. It was the first time Lily had truly been witness to James leadership skills; for some reason Kingsley Shacklebolt, the captain, seemed to have taken a backseat letting James dictate the plan they would follow. Potter would arrive back in the common room long after dark, soaking wet from the reliable British weather and covered head to foot in mud. He had become a man possessed by his desire to win this match. He'd even ignored the presence of Lily on occasion. Lily thought it was all very silly but rather endearing. The comparison seemed even more stark next to Sirius Black, who seemed to treat the game with about as much seriousness as every other aspect of his life. During the Quidditch meetings Black would recline his chair back on two legs or sprawl about on the floor like a dog, cracking jokes and not paying attention. Indeed, more often than not when Lily carried out her astute observations of Potter and his friends Black would be enthralled in tormenting poor Remus who took his behaviour good-naturedly, as he did with everything.

Lily looked toward Remus now, his eyes were fixated upon the match as he jumped up and down in joy at another goal to Gryffindor, whooping happily. It was a rare display of excitement from the usually quiet boy, and Lily smiled to see it sneaking out of him. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder at his devotion to Potter and Black as she watched his eyes intently trace their every move with the same awe as Pettigrew who stood beside him. But why did he devote himself so fully to the other boys, what was it that Lily was missing? She wondered briefly if there was something wrong with her.

She returned her gaze to the game intently. Black was sitting unusually stationary, like he was caught in some sort of trance, behind him a glittering light caught Lily's eye and she gasped in surprise, anticipation welling up in her belly. He eyes swivelled desperately towards Potter willing him to look at it. He floated high above the game, eyebrows drawn together in his intent focus on the action below, and then, to Lily's delight, he glanced towards Black and his eyes caught on the golden flash of light. She saw his head jerk towards the opposing seeker who remained oblivious. And then he was streaking towards the snitch, and Lily felt the excitement filling up in her, egging Potter on with all her might, and then she saw it, the bludger streaking towards Black's head, the Beater still stuck in his daze unaware of the impending attack, and then suddenly Potter's direction had changed, the snitch forgotten, and he was hurtling towards Black, knocking him out of the line of fire, taking the hit himself without hesitation. And then he was falling and Lily was casting a cushioning charm without a second thought, watching it all as if in slow motion. Remus was gone from his place beside her, onto the pitch in mere seconds, picking up Potter and carrying him with surprising ease towards the castle, their friends in tow.

Lily stood rooted and frozen to her spot, feeling numb. That was the first time Lily felt admiration and respect for James Potter. And boy, did it scare her.

**Severus**

Severus watched the match bitterly. Wondering why he'd even bothered to attend; this match would only be worth anything if either Potter or Black got knocked from their brooms and died. This seemed unlikely to occur as he watched them do some ridiculous egotistical routine together, leaving the crowd screaming in idiotic delight. It made Severus feel sick to be surrounded by so many brain-dead idiots. Instinctively, Severus' gaze flitted towards the Gryffindor stand in search of Lily. He had tried to give her some space since their last encounter, she needed time to calm down and so did he, so for now he would watch her from afar. Finally his eyes locked on to the familiar flame of red hair against ivory skin. But then his blood ran cold, Lily was not watching the match, instead her gaze was fixated to her left, watching Remus Lupin with a warm smile upon her face. The hatred Severus had begun to brew a couple of weeks ago began to boil viscously within him. He watched Lupin, jumping up and down moronically, and followed the boy's gaze toward the Gryffindor Beater who hung loosely in the sky like he'd forgotten what he was even supposed to be doing. Anger that Severus had rarely experienced filled him and he felt it release as a wave of uncontrolled magic; suddenly a bludger was changing course and aiming straight for the head of Sirius Black. A terrible anticipation filled Severus but then suddenly the Black boy was knocked from his position and Potter was falling from his broom. Severus had stalked away from the pitch before he'd even seen Potter hit the ground.


End file.
